Darth Maul
Darth Maul was a sith during the times of the Invasion of Naboo and was Darth Sidious first apprentice. He died on Naboo 10 years prior to the Clone Wars by being cut in half by Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. History Darth Maul was introduced to viceroy Nute Gunray and Rune Haako during the Invasion of Naboo in a hologram by his master Darth Sidious. The sith were informed that Queen Amidala had escaped the blockade on Naboo made by The Trade Federation and Sidious informed Nute that his apprentice Darth Maul would find her. After tracking her to the planet Tatooine, he immediately deployed his three Dark Eye probe droids to find the Jedi and the Queen's ship. After some time a single droid reported that it had located the Naboo royal starship on the planet. The Sith Lord immediately took the Bloodfin and headed toward the location the probe had revealed; upon reaching the ship he leaped from his speeder and—wielding his lightsaber in its single-bladed configuration—engaged. The Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn, told the young boy that was with them, Anakin, to tell the crew of the ship to take off and the young Human did so. It was a short duel between Qui-Gon and Maul, and the first time in a long time that the sith revealed themself. Thanks to Anakin, Qui-Gon jumped to land on the ship's lowered boarding ramp as the ship took off. Maul watched the ship disappear into space and deactivated his lightsaber. He had failed. Maul can later be seen on Coruscant with his master in a lust for revenge. He would later be sent to Naboo to join the Trade Federation on the planet, where the jedi and the queen would soon be back to strike with an army of gungans at their side. In a second, vicious duel on Naboo, this time against both Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi, Maul used both his lightsaber-blades, A long and intense battle ensued, with Maul seemingly on the defensive. Drawing the Jedi out of the hangar and into the Palace reactor room, he engaged them on the high catwalks. Kicking Kenobi off the platform onto one of the lower catwalks, he turned to Jinn, only to be knocked down himself. As Jinn leaped down to deliver the killing blow, Maul kicked him in the face and quickly righted himself. However, the Jedi Master delivered a flurry of attacks and drove Maul along the catwalk into the laser-walled security hallway protecting one of the exhaust shafts. Suddenly, the walls activated, separating Jinn and Maul, but also Kenobi from his master. With the battle momentarily halted, the three took a moment to recover, with Maul pacing like a caged animal, Jinn meditating and Kenobi waiting anxiously behind. and when the wall later deactivated, Jinn immediately attacked, driving Maul to the edge of the shaft. However, Maul managed to regain the offensive. In the confined space around the shaft, Jinn was unable to adequately counter-attack, and Maul eventually hit the Jedi Master in the face with his weapon's long hilt, stunning Jinn; Maul then quickly impaled Jinn through the abdomen. He later turned to the shocked Kenobi and once again awaited the laser-wall's deactivation. As soon as it did, Kenobi viciously attacked, momentarily catching Maul off guard, even managing to sever the Sith Lord's weapon in two. Discarding the nonfunctional lesser half of his weapon, Maul unleashed a flurry of his own attacks, driving Kenobi back. Eventually, Maul Force Pushed the jedi into the reactor shaft. As Kenobi grasped hold of an input nozzle, Maul kicked his lightsaber into the reactor pit. Maul struck the edge of the pit's upper rim repeatedly with his lightsaber, impatient to see Kenobi fall to his doom. Kenobi managed to calm himself. Although Maul had disposed of his lightsaber, the Padawan remembered that Jinn's weapon still lay by his fallen master's side. Using the Force, Kenobi leaped out of the shaft and summoned the lightsaber to his hand. The Jedi Padawan landed after a mid-air turn, executing a blindingly fast horizontal slash that bisected Maul. Flinching in shock and pain, Maul fell backwards into the shaft in silence, with his two halves separating, to his death. Legacy After Mauls death he was replaced by former jedi Count Dooku as Darth Sidious new apprentice. Episode appearances * Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace